


Five Times Jay Asked To Touch Zane

by gaydonaldduck



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hugs, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand-holding, jay has adhd!!, just. a lot of physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydonaldduck/pseuds/gaydonaldduck
Summary: (and The One Time He Didn’t Have To)Jay has and always will be an extremely touchy person. If he knew you, and knew you were okay with touch, he would be touching you in some way, shape or form. It didn’t have to be intimate. It could’ve just been him bumping shoulders with you or even touching your knees together. It didn’t matter what it was, Jay loved the feeling of being close to another person.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Nya (past), Jay Walker/Zane, Jay Walker/Zane Julien, technoshipping - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Five Times Jay Asked To Touch Zane

1

Jay has and always will be an extremely touchy person. If he knew you, and knew you were okay with touch, he would be touching you in some way, shape or form. It didn’t have to be intimate. It could’ve just been him bumping shoulders with you or even touching your knees together. It didn’t matter what it was, Jay loved the feeling of being close to another person.

Zane knew this, he knew this and even experienced it himself. Whenever they would game, he’d feel Jay’s knee lightly tap his. It was a sort of unspoken ritual between everyone- whoever Jay was sitting next to was subject to the boy’s obsession with closeness. So why is it now, when Zane least expects it, he constantly asks to touch him?

It could’ve been something as simple as asking to hold his hand, but he did it. He asked to hug him, to even run his hands through his hair. He knew that Jay had done this with Nya at the start of their relationship- but he and Jay weren’t intimate in that way. He and Jay aren't romantically inclined. In fact, Zane still thinks Jay and Nya are together. (At least, to his knowledge they are.)

He noticed that Jay didn’t do that with the other ninjas. Whenever he felt like it, he’d cling to Kai’s arm, or tackle Cole down into a hug. Hell, even Nya was subject a few times to Jay practically attaching himself to her side like a koala. So why was Zane different? Was it because he was a nindroid, or did it have something to do with how Jay viewed Zane personally?

Humming to himself, he continued with whatever he was doing before he got lost in his head. His eyes focused on a cutting board and some okra- he was making dinner. Good. He loved getting lost in the feeling of creating and making things for the others. He got back into the rhythm of chopping and sliding the okra off to the side before he felt a small tap on his shoulder, just barely noticeable.

Turning his head to the side, he saw Jay standing by him, nervously toying with his gi.

“Ah, Jay. My apologies, I didn’t see you there.” Zane started, “Do you need something in the cabinets, or perhaps the fridge? I’d advise against snacking, as dinner is being prepared.”

Jay shook his head, and murmured something barely comprehensible. Zane’s eyebrow raised, and he set down the knife to turn his torso around so he was completely facing Jay.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t understand you. Would you mind speaking up slightly? Or- if this is an anxiety attack, feel free to write it down. I am not picky.”

Shaking his head again, Jay spoke louder.

“C-Can.. I mean-” he stuttered over his words for a bit, his hands gesturing in front of him as he tried to figure out how to exactly word his request. “Can we hug real quick? I just want to.. Be in your arms.” Jay explained.

Zane smiled, opening his arms. “You can hug me, Jay. I hope you know that you do not need to ask to be physically intimate with me. I do not mind sharing such close quarters with you.”


End file.
